Gilmore girls: Yale love
by tattooedrory
Summary: This starts at the end of season 4 What if Rory fell for a different member of the LDB? What if she found out she is a legacy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer do not own gilmore girls just the original character I am creating

Takes place at the end of season 4 to fix that whole sleeping with Dean thing hated that.

Prologue

Rory's pov

I am at my mom's house and who shows up but Dean. I admit I still care for him and it seems he still cares for me. He is married though and he really wanted me back he would not be.

He tries to make a move on me but back away.

( Dean and rory talking)

Rory: what the hell Dean you are married

Dean: we are not doing so well I still care for you

Rory: are you still married?

Dean: yes

Rory: please leave I thought we could be friends but if you are trying kiss me even though your married. It makes me think you don't respect me or Lindsay.

Dean didn't say anything and just left

I grabbed some CDs and head back to the inn where I see a naked kurt running away from the inn and luke not far behind.

I see my mom standing on the porch.

( rorys talk with lorelai)

Rory: what is going on?

Lorelai: I kissed luke

Rory: wait what?

Lorelai: yeah just now then kurt came running down the stairs

Rory: are you happy about this?

Lorelai: yeah I am

Rory: good

( so rory goes to her room to write and the rest of the episode is the same)


	2. Say goodbye to daisy Miller

( Breakfast is same but with no fight between rory and lorelai if I don't include something it is the same as the show not going to include that for copyright reasons)

Rory and lane talking about what almost happened.

Rory: I went to get cds and Dean came over he tried to kiss me

Lane: what did you do?

Rory: I pushed him away he is married. He said he loves me well if that were true he would not be trying to make me the other woman

Lane: yeah your right good call

Rory: I just feel back for Lindsay

Lane: yeah me too

Rory goes to meet her mom and see Lindsay at the butcher. She kniws she sid the right thing by puahing Dean away Lindsay loves Dean and a she would have been the other women. She decides to stay away from Dean

Emily, lorelai and rory talking

Emily: your father and I are separated

Lorelai: yeah so

Emily: I have decided to go to Europe my myself for the very first time. Rory my offer still stands

Lorelai: what offer

Emily: my offer to take her to Europe

Rory: I will think about it

Emily: let me know I leave tonight

Emily leaves to answer a call

Lorelai: what do you think?

Rory: I want to try to get a summer writing job

Lorelai: ok

Emily comes back

Emily: so rory what do you say I have to let the agent know

Rory: sorry grandma but I am going to try and get a summer writhing job

Emily: ok well I got to go and pack


	3. A messenger nothing more

A messenger nothing more

This episode is going to be completely different because Rory didn't go to Europe

It is always going to be shorter too

Rory decided to put in some resumes at local papers.

She got a interview at New Haven Register.

Rory: I got a interview

Lorelai: yeah good luck

Rory: luke is still gone

Lorelai: yeah t.j and Liz still need help

Rory goes to her interview and lands a internship. She also works at the book store for money.

Later that day

Rory: mom you need a break let's go shopping help me find a new outfit for my internship.

Lorelai: grandma called she is having fun apparently all then men are flirting with her

Rory: go grandma. Do you think her and grandpa will get back together?

Lorelai: I hope so but we just have to let them be. I know my parents you can't force it

Rory and lane later at Luke's

Lane: I need advice

Rory: ok

Lane: this girl think I have feelings for Zach and now I have to think about it

Rory: why would she think that?

Lane: I don't know maybe I gave off a vibe so I have a vibe?

Rory: calm down and breathe. Just take a few days and see how you feel then decide what to do about it

Rory and lorelai

Rory: So what is up with you and luke?

Lorelai: we are going on a date tomorrow

Rory: you know what this means right?

Lorelai: yes more shopping


	4. Written in the stars

Written in the stars

Ok so this is were the story picks now we meet logan. He will be in this but not as much the new guy who will meet Rory soon don't worry. I have the perfect meet cute.

After Rory gets her room set up she go to get some coffee. She is looking down at her phone when she runs into someone.

Rory: oh I am so sorry did I make you spill your coffee?

Person: no it's ok I wasn't paying attention either I am Benjamin.

Rory: hi I am Rory. Is that Oliver twist I love that book

Benjamin: yes it is I have read it too many times but it is one of my favorites

Rory: same here. Let me buy you coffee I fill bad for running into you.

Benjamin: ok but only because my father told never turn down a offer from a pretty lady.

( ok so pretend Marty had to get something and the meeting with Logan happens later hey its my story.)

Rory can't stop thinking about Ben. She is glad she gave him her number. She is not looking forward to the wake.

After running into Logan for the second time Rory is texting Ben

Rory: my roommate is throwing a wake for Asher Fleming can you come save me?

Ben: don't tell me your roommate was one of those girls?

Rory: yeah apparently he was serious about her left her some stuff in his room

Ben: wow have to meet this roommate of yours. She sounds interesting. I will have her at some point. I will try to stop by

Rory: ok warning paris is kind of of intense its beat to leave as quick as possible.

During the wake Ben walks in and can see Rory. He waves from the door way she quickly makes her way to him.

Rory: lets go move and don't look back

Ben: that bad uh

Rory: yes I am ready to pull my hair out

Ben: so where would you like to go?

Rory's phone rings

Rory: hello

Emily: hello I am at your dorm at you are not here

Rory: yes I left there is wake for professor fleming and I had to get out of there.

Emily: where are you I can meet you

Rory: I will head back to the dorm meet me outside don't want paris to drag me back inside

Rory to Ben

Rory: Sorry I have to go my grandma is here

Ben: why don't I walk you back don't worry I make a great first impression

Rory: ok but my grandma is going to think we are dating

Ben: ok so tommorow will be our first date

Rory: umm ok sure I would like that

Rory gets back to the dorm and see's het grandma talking to paris she quickly makes a exit

Rory to Ben

Rory: lets have dinner

Ben: I know a place


	5. Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too

Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

Sorry it has been awhile I have been sick and my son is teething. I want to address Marty he is not going to be in this story much sorry.

Rorys pov

It has been crazy at yale. I am glad to have meet Ben he make things feel less crazy. Paris is still dealing with Asher's death. I am not living with a printing press in our dorm.

I told my mom about Ben and she wants to meet him. So next week they will meet I am nervous. I still have not told my grandparents I want to keep it to myself for a bit.

I am glad someone is finally fighting Taylor. He has had way too much power for to long. I am debating taking Ben but I don't want all the questions.

I told Ben about the town he can't wait to see it. I did have to warn him though. Everybody is going to be noisy when I bring him and miss patty will try to pinch him.

Rory and Ben meet up for another date.

Ben: how is the election going?

Rory: good Taylor is going down

Ben: your town sounds very interesting.

Rory: yeah I do want you to visit maybe next week. My mom would kill me if she didn't get to meet you first.

Ben: sounds good can't wait. My parents want to meet you and your mom. They also asked about your dad.

Rory: my dad is in california I don't see him very often if they really want to meet him I can try and call him.

Ben: don't worry I told them your mom raised you on her own they were impressed.

Rory: I am surprised most people in the elite circle know the story and judge my mom for it

Ben: yeah my family was in London just got back in the fold once I started yale. We have not caught up on all the gossip yet.

Rory: well I cant wait to meet them


	6. We got us a pippi Virgin

We got us a pippi virgin

Disclaimer: don't own gilmore girls

After lunch with my grandfather I needed to talk. I hope him and grandma get back together I hate that they are separated.

(Ben and rory talking on phone)

Ben: sorry your grandparents are separated

Rory: yeah it sucks I just hope they get it together soon

Ben: so tonight is your dinner but tommorow I am taking you out

Rory: sure sounds nice

(Later at dinner)

My grandma got a panic room this separation is going on too long. She has us looking through my grandpa's stuff this is getting insane.

I have no idea why my grandpa has a sparkly vest. My grandma seems obsessed with it though.

(Rory and Lorelai at Luke's)

Lorelai: so tell me about the guy

Rory: what guy?

Lorelai: dont try that on me I raised you. What's his name?

Rory: his name is Ben

Lorelai: when do I get to meet him

Rory: I was waiting till we had been out longer so he does not get spooked by the townspeople

Lorelai: yeah probably smart so what about tomorrow we can double date just us at our house

Rory: I will ask him

( Rory calls Ben and he says yes)

General pov

Rory and Ben arrive at the house Rory is nervous.

Ben: Rory I am sure it will be fine

Rory: my house could probably fit in yours

Ben: hey no comparing you have a cool mom from what I hear

Rory: yeah ok but was I right?

Ben: it doesn't matter but yes

Ben meets lorelai and they head to the black and white and red theatre. Ben and luke have never seen pippi.

(Later at the house)

Lorelai: so Ben tell us about you

Ben: well I have a little sister named Ava she is 16 so yeah she was a surprise.

I am studying business and English want become a teacher

Lorelai: wow ambious

Ben: oh my parents would like to meet you

Lorelai: oh yeah sure just let me know when

Luke: what do your parents do?

Ben: my dad owns Cahill publishing and my mom is a teacher at yale

Rory: really what class?

Ben: she is a English teacher I made sure not to take her class

Rory: oh well yeah I heard about everyone says she is the best

Lorelai: did Rory warn you about my parents? They will want to meet you once they find out about you.

Ben: yes I have been warned

Rory: hense why we are keeping this on the down low as long as possible

( lorelai and luke after Rory and Ben leave)

Lorelai: so what did you think?

Luke: he seemed nice and down to earth didn't brag or look down on us

Lorelai: yeah he seems a good fit for Rory. I hope my parents don't try to ruin it.

Luke: yeah she is smart not saying anything.

Lorelai: agreed come on lets go to bed


	7. Norman Miller, I'm pregnant

Norman Miller, I'm pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

(Hey so can anyone guess where i borrowed the name of Benjamin Cahill from ~ hint tv show)

Note hey so it going to change from here on out I might add a episode because I added a character

Rory pov

Man Paris wants the religion beat. I just want features. I can't even cook man she needs to relax. I am feeling a bit down can't believe Glenn got a article in the New York Times.

I am glad I took a internship instead of going to Europe but still feel behind. Glad to have talked to my mom she makes me feel better.

I am trying to give my ideas to Doyle when Logan walks in. He has to walk into my safe space. Ben as told me about him a player and blows money like crazy.

I talk to Ben about my downloading story he said it sounds interesting if I can get a different angle on it. When I hear Paris saying the same thing I feel my story is a dud.

Man the story is a dud but girl in ballgown with gorilla mask. A story just fell into my lap. I do some research on the phrase she used life and death brigade sounds interesting.

I call to talk to Ben and that when I learn something about my family I didn't know.

Rory: hey so I got a new story that download story was a dud.

Ben: glad you figured it out sorry but that story is everywhere. So what is the new story.

Rory: I have found a secret group at yale called the life and death brigade.

Ben: really I think we need to meet.

(Rory and Ben meet up at a bar)

Rory: ok so why the meet up?

Ben: Rory I am surprised you don't know you should have been tapped already.

Rory: what?

Ben: Rory you should be in the group you are a legacy. I will talk to the group and find out why no one has approached you yet.

Rory: wow I had no idea. I wonder if my dad was in it

Ben: what is his last name I can find out if you are a double legacy then you will definitely be introduced in the next meeting.

You can write the article but no names or descriptions of the place.

Rory: wow ok my dads last name is Hayden

Ben: damm ok I have to call now your dad was like the first member of the haydens at yale

You will get a message of where to meet and it is over night pack a bag and where a white outfit trust me.

Rory: I found proof that Logan is in it

Ben: yes his group find themselves the leaders but really most of them just have the most money.

Rory: sounds insane can't wait

I decided to go too my dads to tell him to back off. I am tired of him messing things up for my mom.

I am glad I didn't have to approach Logan that guy gives me the creeps


	8. You jump, I jump jack

You jump, I jump Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

From here on out the story is going to change. This story will focus on Rory but I will change some things for Lorelai. If I dont address something just asume it is the same as the show.

Rory pov

I find a note on my window with a blindfold. I put it on and wait suddenly I feel someone pulling me. I can hear Finn and Ben.

Rory: do I have to wear this the whole time?

Ben: yeah sorry until you are a member we have to hide our location

Logan: sorry we had no idea you were a double legacy. We should have approached you earlier.

Rory: it is ok I don't exactly go around saying I am a Hayden.

Ben: ok blindfold is coming off

I look around and see alot of tent and safari outfits. I am glad I wore write I blend in better. I roam around trying to get some info.

I try to blend in it seems to work I am getting more info then I would have dressed normally. I am glad Ben told me about wearing white.

I go and find a place to write. Ben finds me and brings me some food.

Ben: hey thought you would be hungry.

Rory: thanks so what is the big event

Ben: you will see. I can't tell you much till your a member sorry

Rory: I know I get it. Thanks for the wear white tip I blend in better. I have alot of notes.

Ben: ok so pictures or descriptions of any of us. I already told you no names. There are people who want us for stuff we may have done in the past.

Rory: ok I got it

I wake up the next day and see Ben looking good in a tux

Ben: you have to change there is a box under your bed.

I go back in the tent and find the box and get changed. Ben and I walk to a nice area with a bunch of games going on. I see a paintball thing going on looks fun.

Ben leads me over to a huge structure with people standing on top.

Ben: That is the big event. Now for the bad new for you to be a member you have to jump off with me.

Rory: what is that even safe?

Ben: dont worry we test it. I will be right next to you

I can't believe I am doing this. I take a breath and jump with Ben. We safely make it to the ground and I kiss Ben. I am totally falling for him.

I have to let him meet my grandparents I am just not ready. I know they would be happy I am dating someone with money but I just dont want to hear it.

I get back from adventure and get to work on my article when I hear a knock on the door. I find some champagne a mask and my camera. I love seeing the pictures. I love that Ben is being out a different side I didn't know I had.


	9. Meet the Cahill's

Meet the Cahill's

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

Ok so this is something I am adding so this is a dinner were Rory and lorelai meet bens parents it is going to be short nothing else changes.

search?q=houses+hartford+ct&prmd=ismvn&sxsrf=ALeKk01OXY2WmM0gI3eUZIgRmLYFJwlofg:1584730740541&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiP2uqG3qnoAhUFP60KHVU6BdIQ_AUoAXoECA4QAQ&biw=360&bih=598&dpr=4#imgrc=uzHq2voSE8q5M

M

Rory pov

I am nervous to meet Ben's parents. I also know I have to tell me grandparents about Ben. We pull up to Ben's house and it is a nice house (link above) It is not a mansion but it is definitely bigger then my house.

Lorelai: you nervous

Rory: yeah

Ben: come in. Mom and dad meet Lorelai and Rory

Abigail: hi I am Abigail and this is Nathan

We have heard so much about you guys

Rory: it's nice to meet you guys

Nathan: So Rory I hear you love to read

We get talking about books and I feel at ease with them. They are very nice and down to earth.

Abigail: Lorelai I hear you own a inn I would love to check it out.

Lorelai: yes I do and sure come on by Sookie the chef will make you anything you want.

Rory and lorelai talking after leaving dinner

Lorelai: they were nice I like them

Rory: yeah me too. I have to tell grandma and grandpa now

Lorelai: I am afaird so

The next day Abigail stops by the dragonfly.

Abigail: This place is beautiful. Your chef is amazing

Lorelai: thanks I love it too

Abigail: I will definitely be holding a event here

Lorelai: I will be glad to arrange that


	10. The party's over

The party's over

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

Rory pov

I hope my grandparents get back together soon. Splitting time between them sucks. Now they are fighting over who is getting more time.

Grandma made us so much food. Benjamin texted during dinner so I finally told grandma about him.

Emily: who was that?

Rory: my new boyfriend he wanted to make sure we were still metting up tommorow.

Emily: does he go to yale?

Rory: yes he does

Emily: well when can i meet him?

Rory: umm I will ask him

Later after dinner

Lorelai: let the crazy begin. You know ahe is going to find out about his family. Then she will be planning your wedding.

Rory: uh that is why I will be saying Ben is busy for as long as I can

Paris is still crazy that will never change. Now she think all older guys are looking at her.

(Phone call with Ben)

Ben: so I am guessing you told your grandparents about us

Rory: yes why?

Ben: they invited my family to dinner on friday

Rory: omg I am so sorry

Ben: its ok you did warn me this would happen

Rory: I got to go my grandma is trying to call

(In phone with Emily)

Rory: hi grandma sorry was talking to mom

Emily: hello your grandfather is here as well.

Rory: hello grandpa

Emily: some old friends of ours are coming for dinner in Friday and I completely forgot. I won't to make sure your mom will behave

Rory: don't worry grandma she will

I texted my mom to give her fair warning. This was the exact thing I was trying to avoid.

(At dinner)

I walk into the living room and there is Ben and his parents.

Emily: Rory you have meet Nathan and Abigail right?

Rory: yes so nice to meet you this is my mom lorelai

Emily: I thought it would be nice if we all had dinner together

Rory pov

Dinner was weird but my grandparents got along well with Ben's parents. It was nice to see my grandparents getting along. I hope this separation does not last too much longer.

They are the couple I have always looked up too. After dinner we said goodbye and I promised to text Ben later.

Rory and lorelai talk

Rory: that went better then I thought it would

Lorelai: yeah it was pleasant but my parents were in company mode I have seen that before

Rory: I am just happy they were together I hope they get back together soon

Lorelai: oh hon I hope so too but you know they might not right?

Rory: yeah but I have to hope they will


	11. Emily says hello

Emily says hello

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls

(Short chapter not much Rory in this one)

Rory pov

Paris is fasting I have to keep reminding myself that she is my friend or I would go crazy. Marty comes in with food glad we can still be friends I have backed off because Ben told me he liked me.

I guess I was clueless about it. My mom calls she sounds happy I am glad. Luke is good for her. Marty has to hide in my room from Paris I swear she is insane.

I go to hangout with my grandpa he has no food in the pool house. I am glad he found some pizza. I think I made some progress in him time to find out how mom did.

I hope grandma does not mean to date again. It seems like it is going to take longer then I thought to get them back together. Lunch tommorow with mom will be nice can't wait.

I am running late to lunch and who do I see but my dad I so don't need this right now. I am so sick of my dad ruining things for my mom. Respect is earned and he has not earned mine.

I confront my mom after he leaves and she did call him. I hope my mom is serious I really like her and luke and my dad just keeps messing up.

I am glad she is not mad at me I am just concerned. I talk to Ben and I might have stepped over the line. I just dont want my mom hurt anymore.

Paris broke her fast not surprised I am meeting Marty at the library he wants his dorm but I don't want to give him tge wrong idea. I might need to back off more damm it. Wht can't I just br friends with guy without them liking me.

I almost fall asleep in the library I decide to call it a night.


	12. An

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"An: thanks to all my readers I have lost my mojo for this story I might pick it up again who knows but for now I am busy taking care of my son who gets into everything/p  
/div 


End file.
